


Sizzle

by MISspeller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Summer, grilling, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISspeller/pseuds/MISspeller
Summary: A sizzling day poolside. Part of the Larry Summer Drabble Challenge. Prompt #115: Sizzle





	Sizzle

Charcoal, artificial coconut and chlorine scent the hot summer air. Steaks and zucchini sizzle on the grill; salt and pepper season the afternoon. The man in red shorts peers through his aviators from his poolside lounger. He sips a lavender margarita and watches his lover cook.

Pepper grinder in hand, the other man feels eyes on him and smiles. Heat rises as drops of sweat roll down, slowly tracing the tattoos on his chest, his stomach, his groin. His yellow trunks stick to his skin, ride up his thighs.

“Is the food ready?” the man in red asks. “I’m starved.”


End file.
